A Breath of Fresh Air
by Mouse Maxwell
Summary: WueFei finds a girl
1. Default Chapter

Hi I know i promised to send out the next chapter in Duo's sister but I have a little writers block, and this   
story came to me.  
  
I don't own gundam wing but I do own Shannon.   
  
The war is still going on against oz.  
  
Breath of fresh air.  
**********************************************************************************  
  
WueFei walked down a street on his way to one of Quatra's many manchions to their current safe house. When he passed a girl no more than his age leaning against a building with a pillow behind her head a blanket over her legs, that were pulled up against her body. In her hands she clutched a 'L' shaped object that had a little tube shoved into it . (It's an Inhaler belive me I know what one is.) Trear drops slipped down her face as she tried breath air into her lungs a older boy ran over to her and took the inhailer from her shaking hands and ran off.   
  
WueFei saw this and raced after the boy.  
"You should not take things frome someone weeker than you it is unjustice." He commented to the boy he now had pinned up against a wall.taking the inhaler he headed back to the girl.  
  
"Here is your inhailer weak onna." he said as he handed her the object.   
  
"Thank you. My name is Shannon." she told after using the inhalier.  
  
WuiFei noteced that her breath had evened out and she seemed to relax some all of a sudden her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted. Wuifei nealt and picked up her sleeping form and headed for Quatra's.  
  
Ok that's all i have for write now but i promis to have more soon. please r+r  
Thank you Mouse Maxwell. 


	2. shannon

Hi I final have been gifted with a muse yippee Gundam wing dosen't belong to me.

Upon reaching the safe house the doors where thrown open by a worried Quatra and Trowa. Taking one look at the burden in WuFei's arms, Trowa ushered the boy into an empty chamber. Quatra rushed off in an opposite direction to retrieve Trowa's field kit.

WuFei laid the girl down flat on the bed before turning and leaving her in Trowa and Quatra's capable hands. He nodded to Quatra and his house keeper Fatima on the way out of the house.

Trowa looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed it was going to be a long night. Both Duo and Herro where away on missions and he knew that WuFei was leaving shortly for a mission as well. Trowa was hoping to spend the time locked in his room with Quatra. It wasn't often that he and Quatra got any time to their selves and now it looked like this too would be ruined. His love was just to kind hearted and would more than likely refuse to leave the girl WuFei had literately dropped into their laps. Oh well he thought to his self that's what makes my angel happy them I to shall be happy.

Quatra rushed into the room at that moment with a happy smile on his face he could feel the love radiating from his love for him. Quatra smiled at Trowa and then looked down at the sleeping girl.

"It's unlike WuFei to bring an outsider into our mist. I wonder what about this girl caught his attention." Quatra commented to the room. The house keeper Mrs. Fatima took one look at the girl lying on the mattress and gasped.

"Mrs. Fatima do you know who this girl is?" Trowa asked.

Mrs. Fatima looked at the dark-haired girl with her smudged skin and small legs and nodded her head. "It's Shannon FitzGreen off Marble Street. No one has heard from her since her father died last year, rest his soul, everyone figured she died as well in the blaze never a better mechanic you had ever seen. They say he could diagnoses a problem in a mobile suit just by hearing it. He refused to join OZ and they burned his garage down.

It was such a shame about Shannon though poor motherless thing that she was, had asthma pretty bad and was condemned to a wheel chair because of the a steel bin in her fathers shop fell on her lower leg when she was just three. But that didn't stop her no sir it didn't. She has the same gift that her father had or that's what they use to say. She was mighty handy wheel chair and all. What is she doing here though No one has seen her since the fire?"

Trowa and Quatra looked in shock at the slight girl on the bed. As they watched Shannon started to stir. "mmmhhhm where am I." Her hands ease up to her head and she rubs her head. Startled brown eyes meet green and blue eyes.

"Your at the winner estates. I don't know if you remember me child but I met you last year at your fathers shop. Fatima stepped forward and started to explain where the girl was and that everything would be alright. As Fatima did this Trowa and Quatra sneaked out of the room and down the hall to their room.

WuFei walked down the street neither looking left or right. He was deep in thought about the girl he had brought back to the safe house. The girl looked familer too him and

Still working on more thankyou all whom have reviwed please countuie to do so special thanks for echo. You know how you are.

Bye for now


End file.
